Love Is  Being Curious
by CorruptedSmile
Summary: Xander knew he shouldn't have let Giles convince him to pick up this package. Second story in the "Love Is ..." series. Future slash pairing. COMPLETED.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from writing or posting this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon and other writers, directors, producers, companies, etc. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I Warner Bros. I have never been nor will I ever be a blonde British lady. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter' either. Because if I did, I would have done things differently. You can count on that.

And I own neither 'Totally Spies' nor the 'Fast and Furious' franchise. The first is produced by the French company Marathon Production. The latter is owned by a lot of different people and companies. Amongst those people and companies I include: Rob Cohen, Justin Lin and Universal.

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter

**Pairing:** None as of yet, but coming soon. And you know that it's going to be slash.

**Rating:** Rated T.

**Sequel to:** Love Is ... Thinking Alike. Part two of the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die. George is gorgeous as ever. And Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council's representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** Being curious can lead to "Love". Part two. Slash pairing coming soon.

'thinking'  
"talking"  
_reference  
__emphasis  
_time and/or place

**Story: Love Is ... Being Curious**

The Flat Above The Store, June 12th

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic? Drinks of the alcoholic persuasion and the Xan-man don't mix," Xander asked the twin in the kitchen.

He wasn't sure which one was which, but he knew that by paying close attention to the both of them, he would be able to tell them apart soon enough. Call it a talent. Everybody had a talent; his just happened to be a not so noticeable one.

"As a matter of fact, we do have non-alcoholic drinks. We have water, milk, orange juice and coke?" George offered his guest after having opened the fridge to see what was in there.

"You have soft drinks? Isn't that a muggle thing?" Xander asked surprised. "But to answer: yes, I'd love a coke."

Grabbing a coke, George turned to hand it over and grinned at Xander. "We love muggle things. Especially food and drinks. And toys. We mustn't forget the toys. You could say that we're—curious. Aren't we, Fred?"

Turning around, George saw through the open kitchen door that Fred was still standing in the living room. But he wasn't standing still; no, he was—for no apparent reason—changing shirts.

"You've got right, George. We're very curious people. How do you feel about curious guys who are willing to test everything out at least once, Xander?" Fred asked their guest, smirking.

Him and George both grinned wickedly when they noticed that Xander was staring at Fred's still unclothed chest and that he apparently hadn't heard the question.

Noticing the silence, Xander looked up; a dazed look in his eyes was clouding his eyes. "Huh, wha—what did you ask me?"

Xander was at a loss for words. Only one word resonated in his head. 'Gorgeous. They are both absolutely gorgeous, because, hey, they are _twins_. When was the last time I even had a date? Why am I thinking about dates? I'm here for business, not pleasure. Oh, but what pleasure it would be. No, I'm here—' "On business!"

"Huh?" came out of George and Fred's mouths.

They threw a confused look at each other, shrugged the strangeness that was Xander off and looked back at the him.

xXx

"I'm here on business. So, let's get back to business. What am I supposed to take with me? Giles didn't tell me anything except for where I needed to go and when I had to be there." Xander could feel a blush staining his cheeks, but at least he had changed the subject.

"Not that having an appointment did you any good," Fred told him with a wink and smile.

"Ah, yes, the thing you're here for. It's genius, isn't it, Fred?" George said at the same time, barely able to contain his glee.

"It _is_ genius, George. Now, don't keep the good man waiting. You do want to know what it is, don't you, Xander?" Fred asked, while still looking at his brother.

A quick glance showed him and George that Xander was indeed waiting—not very patiently, they noticed happily—for the surprise to finally be revealed to him.

"I do want to know what it is. Nobody has told me anything about it," Xander confessed.

George and Fred heaved _it_—whatever it was—on the table which proceeded to buckle a bit under the weight. Seeing that, Xander wisely decided to stand a bit further away from the table in case the poor thing couldn't hold the weight.

"Tell me what you see," George asked, throwing a demanding look in Xander's direction.

Fred threw a proud look in his brother's direction. George could be such a demanding little thing sometimes.

xXx

Xander obediently looked at the thing on the table and blinked in confusion. Because the thing on the table looked suspiciously like—

"A suitcase?" he asked, frowning deeply.

George grinned widely and proudly said, "Yes, it's a suitcase. Nobody would think that a suitcase was anything but a suitcase. But you should know that this one doesn't hold clothes. We sell pranks and not clothes, after all. This was actually inspired by _Totally Spies_ which is a muggle cartoon. Think of _Charlie's Angels_, only animated. Every episode Alex, Sam and Clover would get these gadgets to help them fight crime. That's what we did, only we gave our gadgets magical proportions and we adapted them to fit the Slayers and Watchers' Council's needs."

George held up the first gadget. "The first thing we have is called a scanner watch. This can be used to identify any demon that has a written account. It uses any and all resources available and it can either run on batteries or on magic. If a magical person uses this, it will be automatically recharged because it reads the magical signature of the person who is carrying it. We had to invent an entirely new spell to be able to do this," George explained. He grinned. "But of course it was totally worth it."

"This is a pair of sunglasses. It has a spell woven into the design that helps the person wearing this to spy without being seen. And again both batteries and magic can be used to recharge this. This is especially useful if you're a normal person with no way to hide yourself because absolutely everything is hidden with this thing. Smell, footsteps, breathing, heat signature, . . ." Fred said next, holding the sunglasses in question up in the air.

"And this looks like a powder compact, but is actually a phone. Untraceable and no money needed. Mister Giles insisted on that for some reason. It can be used anywhere, because of the spell on it. Again we had to invent this spell, because no such thing existed before. Mostly useful for girls, of course, because of the design and the nice pink finish," George said with a wink. "But I think we could be persuaded to make something like this for the men in the SWC."

"And last—but certainly not least if we have our way—we have a hair dryer look-a-like. This thing has several weather spells on it. Examples are heavy rain, bright sunlight and lightning."

Fred had to smile at the look of awe on Xander's face. He looked in his brother's direction and saw that George was enjoying the look as well.

xXx

Xander looked in total awe at what the twins were showing him. This was unbelievable. Ellison and Bell had nothing on the Weasley twins! 'Hmm, perhaps I can help them to a few other ideas?'

"I have a few other ideas and not only for gadgets. Interested in them?" Xander asked both.

Seeing their faces light up like a Christmas tree, he guessed that they were interested in what he had to say.

"Have you ever heard of the muggle films called _The Fast and The Furious_ and the other films in that particular franchise?" Xander asked.

George shook his head. "No, I can't say that we have."

"Well, basically it's all about cars. Specifically _modifying_ ordinary cars to the point that they can win street races in them. And that's where my idea comes in," Xander explained. "But before I explain I would like to know if you two know something about muggle cars."

"We do. We've been tinkering away at our dad's car for months. We really want to be able to drive somewhere the muggle way. We've been getting some good results. We have the magical touch as to speak," Fred replied.

Snickering from both Fred and George followed Fred's statement.

"Does this mean that you wouldn't mind helping me Slayer-proof a few cars?" Xander asked. "I could really use your kind of magical touch."

Fred and George had to snicker when they heard Xander talk about their magical touch.

Putting their arms around Xander, they said as one, "You only had to ask us if you wanted our magical touch, Xander. You didn't need to bring up cars for that."

Xander blushed a fiery red at their teasing and quickly got out of their embrace, taking a step towards the suitcase. "Guys, I really appreciate this. Guess I'll be off then. Let me get the suitcase. Giles is going to jump up and down with joy when he sees this stuff. In really dignified way, of course."

George and Fred looked on in amazement at the speed with which Xander gathered all his things together.

Standing in front of the front door, Xander turned back to look at the twins. "Before I leave . . . Do you want to set a date for the thing with the cars? You can come over to my place. I have a huge garage next to the house. With a bit of luck we'll be able to find everything that we need there. I'll take care of the cars; all you need to bring is everything that you might need to do the magical part of this job."

Looking at each other, Fred and George shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, let me just write down the address and the date. What about Saturday July 3rd? Say one pm? That's the only day that we have the entire afternoon off to do this," George asked after throwing a quick look at the calendar hanging in the kitchen.

"July 3rd at one pm is fine. Here's my address. I'll see you then." Xander said, giving them a slip of paper.

xXx

"Wait! How about we go out next Saturday? You know, get to know each other a bit more?" Fred asked before Xander could leave.

Seeing the look on his brother's face, he guessed that George agreed with his plan to stop Xander from getting away from them for three entire weeks.

Xander shrugged. "Sounds good. What time and where?"

Doing some quick math in his head, Fred asked, "How about you come around to The Store at 7 pm."

Xander grinned and picked up the suitcase. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you next Saturday," George replied.

"Bye, Xander. Next Saturday; it's a date!"

The look on Xander's face at that last parting shot from Fred was a truly amazing thing to watch.

**End Love Is ... Being Curious.**


End file.
